Savage
by hogwartsalumni
Summary: DL Lindsay's past comes back with a vengence, will she be able to let go of the past? Will her new family be able to help her? I stink at summaries...Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As usual, none of the characters belong to me…I'm just borrowing them to entertain…yada yada yada. I had posted this earlier, but forgot my disclaimer so to avoid being contacted by any lawyers…I deleted it and…well you get the picture. Please don't forget to review after you enjoy!  **

I took one look around me and ran. I ran out of the scene, leaving my kit and everything behind me. The scent of blood, dying flesh, and sickness however refused to leave, lingering in my nostrils and etching a permanent memory into my brain, not that I needed another one.

No, I wasn't going to go there.

"Lindsay!" a voice called out behind me, "Lindsay! Lindsay wait!"

Ignoring the voice, I, Lindsay Monroe didn't stop. Running past the crime scene tape, past the NYPD officers standing guard, past the multitude of vehicles parked around the scene; I ran until my legs refused to carry me any further and my lungs threatened to burst; my muscles aching with fatigue and my lungs burning.

I found myself standing at the edge of a wooded area on the adjoining property; dropping to my knees, I promptly lost what little contents I had in my stomach. This pause however, allowed my pursuer to catch up.

"Lindsay, didn't you hear --" the voice said behind her, "Are you okay?"

I felt hands pull my hair back, away from my face, as another tide of overwhelming nausea overtook me. The images of all of the blood in the building flashed through my mind; how it was soaking into the wooden floorboards, dripping from the ceiling onto the floor with soft splashing sounds…I blinked my eyes as hard as I could and forced myself to think of things that were pleasant and comforting. Danny Messer's face floated to the forefront of my mind. Slowly the nausea subsided and I stood up, accepting the small towel that was handed to me.

"You okay?" It was the question that I was dreading. I hated how contrived it sounded when it was clearly obvious that the person in question was definitely not okay.

"Yes…No…I don't know." I fidgeted with my hands and concentrated on my breathing, trying to force the last bit of nausea away. I felt awkward about having the spotlight of concern focused on me, as being in the spotlight was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked me, disquiet etched deeply into her face. I knew that she knew that it wasn't like me to run out on anything, let alone a crime scene.

"No." My reply came out much faster and much sharper than I truly had intended it to, "I'm sorry Stella. It's just that I…can't."

"It's ok. I understand." Stella put her arm around my shoulders, a gesture that I found extremely comforting. She began guiding us back to the crime scene, "Why don't you take the evidence that we've collected so far back to the lab? We've got plenty of people here."

"No Stella, it's ok. I'm alright." I protested, "Really, I can handle this."

I looked her in the eyes, trying to convey to her just how truly okay I was. I'm a horrible conveyer apparently. She looked straight back at me, giving me a look that would make a person, even Mac, bend to what she wanted. Finally she said softly,

"Lindsay, there's a ton of evidence here. It's going to take us days to process it as it is, and the longer we delay on getting started the longer it's going to take us to catch the twisted mind or minds that did this. We really need someone in the lab that has been out here and understands the severity of the case."

Damn it, I thought to myself, I hate it when she's right and goes about it in a logical manner.

"Fine," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, "I know when I'm defeated."

"Good." Stella tells me, smiling gently, "I'll get Danny to help you load it here and he'll go back to the lab with you to unload, then you two can start processing."

"Stella…" I called out to her, but she had already jogged ahead of me and was either out of earshot or was ignoring my newest gripe.

I don't need Messer's help, I can handle this, I hope.

I made my way back towards the crime scene to find Danny Messer leaning against the driver's side of the Envoy.

"Ready to go?" He asked, licking his lips and smiling.

If he only knew the visions that he caused to run through my head.

"I have to grab my kit and let Mac know what's going on." I tell him, starting to move back towards the building when he gently grabs my arm.

"I grabbed your kit, and Stella let Mac know what's going on and he's all for us heading back to the lab to get started on sifting through all this." He smiled at me again.

Great, just what I want – to be stuck in an enclosed space with Danny Messer, the man who makes my blood boil and causes carnal thoughts so primal I never thought possible – for two hours.

"Montana, you coming or not?"

Hearing Danny's voice calling out from the front seat of the Envoy jarred me from my reverie. I climbed into the passenger seat, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in the previous chapter. Mandy is not mine – all the credit for her goes to NeverMindDream for creating such a wonderful spunky character. Please read and review! Enjoy.**

A half hour into the ride, the silence had grown tiresome. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what. Somehow I didn't think that we would necessarily get back to the lab in one piece if I came out and said, "Hey Danny, wanna jump my bones?". I sighed, and shifted in my seat, trying to get more comfortable.

"Wanna stop and grab something to eat?" Danny asked, apparently noticing my movements. I see that he's looking at me out of the corner of his eyes and trying to keep his eyes on the road as well.

"No. Thanks though." I said shifting again to look at him, "Not really hungry but if you want to stop…"

"Nah," He said shifting his eyes back and forth from me to the road, "I'll be good until we get back to the lab."

Silence lapsed back into the vehicle. I started to play the license plate game, something I used to do with my sister Mandy. We used to count the number of different states we saw, and if we saw a plate with our initials on it, well then that counted double. My eyes started to feel heavy a few minutes later, so I rested my head back. I heard the soft click of the radio being turned on; Nickelback's song _Photograph_ filled the small space. I felt warm, safe, and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, Danny was carrying me into my apartment. I felt him lay me down on the couch and cover me up with a blanket. I opened my eyes briefly.

"Don't go." I asked him, like a child who's scared of the dark, "Lay with me."

I heard the words – did they just come out of my mouth? What the hell?

"Linds, are you sure?" I heard him ask me, and I nodded yes.

I felt him pull the blanket back and his body lay down closely next to mine. He rested his forehead against mine and placed his arm around my waist, pulling us closer together – if that was even possible. How I waited so long to feel his touch against me in this way; his hard body pressed closely against mine.

"Lindsay," Danny said softly, "You really should sleep; you've pulled a triple three times this week."

"I just want to spend some time with you." I told him, "I haven't gotten any time with you this week." Again, I heard the words and knew they were coming out of my mouth, but was I really saying these things? We're Danny and I really doing this?

"I missed you too," Danny told me, "there have been way too many hours apart from you."

I felt him place soft kisses on my forehead, slowly moving down my face. Soft kisses on my eyes, a peck on my nose and a kiss each on my cheeks. Finally he teased my lips. Oh how I waited for this moment; his lips on mine, soft and tender. I felt him pull back slightly, causing me to groan with dissatisfaction.

"Lindsay."

"What?" I answered, looking at his gorgeous face.

"Come on Montana. We're here."

"Danny…"

All of a sudden reality flashed before me. I wasn't at home. I was sitting in the car; Danny was standing at my door. I had fallen asleep on the ride; Danny was trying to wake me up. I felt the color rise into my cheeks; I sincerely hoped that I hadn't talked aloud in my sleep…or atleast I hoped that whatever I might had said wasn't audible.

"Hey…" I said looking at him, probably more sheepishly that I wanted to, "Guess I fell asleep, huh?"

"You look cute when you sleep," he smiled at me, as he made his way to the back of the Envoy, "though the snoring was a bit much."

"Haha," I said, as I got out of the vehicle, "You're too funny!"

"Yeah I know." He replied, licking his lips.

Damn him…Is it possible for him to not be sexy for at least five minutes?

We carried everything up to the lab, and dropped certain pieces with different techs with explicit instructions that everything we were leaving had top priority over pretty much everything else. Then we carried the remaining evidence into a fair empty lab. We began to lay everything out.

"I'll grab the photos if you want to start scanning everything in." I told him as I grabbed the memory cards from the cameras.

"Not a problem." He replied as his cell phone chirped.

I focused on printing out the pictures from the scene, while trying not to listen to Danny try and be discrete. He was saying something about not finding out, that he would…etc; like I said, I was trying not to listen. I, however, was also trying not to look at the pictures due to the fact that I was feeling the very familiar and unwelcoming feelings of nausea sweep over me. I closed my eyes in hope that it would pass quickly, then I heard the familiar click of a phone being closed.

"Danny," I said, my eyes still closed and hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as I thought it did, "Want to switch?"

"Why?" I heard his reply.

"Just thought I would be nice and let you have the easy job." The nausea was starting to get to me, it wasn't going away. I was concentrating on my breathing…in and out…in and out…

"Lindsay," Danny asked, he was standing right beside me now, "Are you ok?"

I felt his hand on my back, steadying me. It was warm, comforting, and a level of touch that we had only experienced in my dreams.

"Yeah," I tried to laugh it off, "I'm fine. I just thought that you would want to handle the pictures since I know how boring scanning can be…and since you can pull rank and all…"

He stared at me inquisitively, and I felt like he could see right through me. His hand was still on my back as I started to rise from my chair. Adam popped his head in the door and we sprang apart as if we were two high school kids doing something against the rules.

"Hey Messer," Adam said, as if he hadn't noticed a thing, "I got something hinky to show you on one of those trace samples you gave me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in chapter 1. Thanks again (as always!) to Dream, whom I'm beginning to think I share a brain with. Please read and review – but above all enjoy!**

Danny looked at me,

"You okay?"

I nodded at him that I would be and watched, rooted to the floor, as Danny followed Adam out of the lab. After I could see him no longer, I made my way over to finish scanning the evidence into the computer. The spot on my back was still warm from where his hand had been minutes earlier. I sighed softly, remembering how comforting it had felt.

Being alone caused my mind to wander back to this morning and the scene; I could still smell all the blood and dying flesh. The nausea started all over again, but I managed to get it subside after a few minutes.

While I worked, several questions flew through my mind. Things like - why was this scene affecting me more than other scenes that I had worked? It's not like I'd never seen a dead child before, or large amounts of blood. There was nothing specifically about this scene that should have caused the flight response, but yet it did. Maybe I just wasn't ready to process it yet, I though wearily, feeling as though I hadn't slept in days.

Danny returned a little while later, brushing me gently as he passed by, sending waves of shivers up my spine and flames throughout my body. He was carrying a folder which, I assumed, held a lab report from Adam on the wonky finding he got.

The things that man did to me, even if they were only in my mind; my dream from this morning played in fast forward through my mind.

"Lindsay…"

"Lindsay…"

I realized that, while I was contemplating a cold shower on my break, Danny had pulled up a stool and had been talking to me.

"Earth to Monroe…" I heard him say, "You payin' attention?"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, feeling the redness creep into my cheeks, "What were you saying?"

He gave me a look, but didn't push it. Thank goodness for small favors.

"Turns out that the sticky substance that was found on the entry way doorknob was sap." He finished with this Cheshire cat like smile on his face.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and started to turn back to the computer,

"Danny…" I said cautiously, "Sap isn't unique like DNA. You do realize this right?"

He spun my chair back around to face him, the smile still on his face.

"Yes, Monroe I realize that." He dramatically paused before continuing, "What if I told you that this particular sap came from a tree that's not native to New York?"

"Really? Not native to New York? Hmmm..." I looked at him while I processed this new information. "What kind of tree does it come from then and how would it have gotten to our scene?"

"According to Adam," Danny said, referring to the report, "It's an Arizona Cypress or Cupressus arizonica. It's a member of the evergreen family and is native to warmer regions."

He handed me the report, and I read it over quickly.

"According to this, it isn't native to any of the upper Eastern states. It looks like the closest state that we could find it naturally would be Virginia."

I closed the report and looked at Danny, who gone over to the computer and was now printing out the crime scene pictures that I had abandoned. I watched him for a few minutes. He was wearing a pair of khakis, which if I do say made his butt look incredible. He had paired these with a light orange dress shirt; the collar and top button undone so that you could see the top of his white undershirt. He looked so sexy, undeniably sexy and I don't think he even tries; it just oozes from him continually. I'd be willing to bet that even if he had the flu, he'd look gorgeous.

I'd heard the rumors that surrounded him, and seen the way that the lab techs gazed after him, giggling like school girls. I, however try not to believe gossip because you never know how much to believe and well, Danny didn't seem to either notice the lab techs or he didn't care.

I was surprised at how caring Danny had been, I had been weak in front of him and instead of him using it to his advantage – he had been…supportive, and concerned. It was definitely a side of Danny that I wasn't used to seeing. Was it possible that I had broken through Danny Messer's exterior?

The computer beeped at me, signaling it was ready for the next item, causing my focus to return to the task at hand. We continued to work in silence for the next hour or so, until I saw him move towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"I heard that," he said, as he leaned on the counter next to me.

I looked at him, and those baby blues locked onto my eyes.

"I didn't say anything." I told him, slightly confused. A state now that I think about it, seems to be a permanent state whenever we're near each other, "I think you're hearing things Messer."

"Your stomach said you were hungry," he said smiling, "Let's go grab something to eat."

He touched my elbow, as if to guide me out of my chair.

"And since when are you fluent in stomach?" I asked, allowing him to move me.

"Since you got here." He said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Thanks for reading, and reviewing…Most of all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I allowed Danny to guide me to the elevator and down to the parking structure. He unlocked the passenger side door, opened it, and then jogged around to the opposite side of the truck.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I fastened my seat belt.

"No where in particular," Danny answered as he got in, fastened his belt, and started the engine.

I settled into the seat as we started to move. There was silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. If it were anyone else, I get the feeling that it would be uncomfortable but with Danny it was just different. There were no need for words; it was like we had known each other our entire lives. Maybe it was just me, but I was starting to wonder if he felt it too. More importantly, I was allowing myself to explore those feeling internally.

"You're awfully quiet there Montana." Danny said, glancing over at me, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing major," I stated, "just life and how it's both funny and cruel at the same time."

"Haven't I told you before," he chuckled softly, "no thoughts that deep until after we've eaten."

"Haha, very funny." I was chuckling at the inside joke. It started sometime during our case in the NBC studios where they film Saturday Night Live. Danny and Flack had found some of the old Jack Handy "Deep Thoughts" cards.

We lulled back into silence and soon were pulling into a parking lot to what looked like a little family owned restaurant.

"This looks like a nice place, Danny." I said as I got out of his truck.

"Yeah, they've got great food and good service." Danny said as he opened the front door for me.

"Ever the gentleman, Messer?" I said, cocking an eyebrow at him, "Thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered the hostess' question and placed his hand on my back, allowing me to precede him in following her to our booth. After she had taken our drink orders, had given us menus and the specials, she left us to peruse the selections. My back was once again missing the warmth that his hand had provided.

"I'm thinking having meatloaf." Danny said from behind his menu, "What about you?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly; my stomach wasn't exactly enthused with my choice to eat. "Is there anything that you'd recommend?"

"You could always try the chicken pot pie, it's homemade here." Danny said, looking over his menu you at me. There was a look on his face, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"That sounds good." I said, putting my menu down, "I haven't had a good chicken pot pie in a long time."

Our waitress came with our drinks, and took our orders. She kept smiling at Danny and it irritated me, but I let it go. He wasn't mine; I had no claims on him. While she flirted with Danny I let my mind wander.

I was back at the scene. There is blood everywhere, and I feel helpless. I look in the broken mirror as I walk through the chaos. I don't see myself reflected but that of a little girl.

"Lindsay."

I hear my name called, but I don't see anyone around me.

"Lindsay."

There's my name again. Who keeps calling me?

"Lindsay!"

I feel a hand on my arm, gentle shaking me. I scream, and suddenly I see Danny across from me once again. I'm at the restaurant, there's no blood, no broken mirror. What is going on with me?

"You ok?" Danny asked, "You're really pale. What's going on Lindsay?"

"Yeah," I hesitated, and looked anywhere I could but in his eyes, "I'm fine…just fine."

Danny reached across the table and took my hand, a move that unsettled me more that knowing that I just made a scene in public.

"Lindsay, you are not ok." Danny said softly, forcing me to look at him with his other hand, "You ran from a scene, and you've barely said two words to anyone since we got back. What's going on?"

"Danny," I said, tears brimming in my eyes, "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please read and review, but most of all enjoy. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 5**_

I felt Danny scoot over closer to me as I buried my head in my hands. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, pulling me nearer to him, while his other hand caringly unburied my face from my hands. It felt as though he was trying to shield me from the rest of the world. I heard the waitress ask if I was ok as she dropped off our meals, and heard him answer yes through his chest wall where my ear was pressed.

"Talk to me Lindsay," Danny said in such a soothing and caring voice that I did not think possible from him, "What is it?"

I looked at him, trying to decide if it was safe to tell him; trying to decide how to put into words what I had been experiencing. Time seemed to stand still as we sat there, me staring into Danny's eyes. I was seeing something I was not used to seeing in his eyes.

"Let's get our food to go," Danny said as he motioned for our waitress, "and we'll go somewhere quiet."

I must have had a blank look on my face.

"To talk" he added.

I nodded and followed him in a robotic like manner out to the truck. He opened my door for me again, and I climbed in.

Danny drove to the waterfront, where it overlooked the water. You could see the sun sinking behind the skyline, setting everything ablaze in reds, oranges, and yellows. Normally I would have thought this was a beautiful scene and wished I had brought my camera but not today.

He stopped the truck, and turned to look at me. He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested simply.

I nodded and we got out. We fell inline beside each other and starting moving away from the truck. It was quiet for a few minutes, just the two of us walking side by side. Danny was being patient and for that I was grateful. I wasn't sure how to start or even where to start. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I knew what was going on. How do you explain that to another human being?

I walked to the rail and looked over the edge, down at the water. It was still and calm on the surface, but you could sense the power of the water; the force and the speed of the movement below.

"I feel like I'm going crazy." I said softly, "I keep seeing things, and they look like pictures of the scene from this morning, but then today in the diner…"

I paused but Danny was quiet, seemingly knowing that once I started it would be hard to stop and start again.

"Today in diner, it was like I was in the scene in first person. I could smell the blood and there was this cracked mirror. I looked into and I didn't see me, as I am now, but I saw myself when I was like five or six."

Danny had pulled my back against his chest, whether it was from lack of being able to do something more or if it was because he knew, consciously or subconsciously, that it gave me the strength to go on, I don't know; I was grateful whatever the reason however.

"I wasn't covered in blood or anything, but I was standing among the carnage." I finished with a shiver, and felt Danny hold me tighter, "I don't know what it means. I didn't get to look at any of the faces. I reminded me so much of this morning…" I faded out.

We stood there, in silence, until the sun completely disappeared from the sky and the stars began a show of their own.

"I think we should go." Danny whispered into my ear.

I nodded against his chest and moved away from him. We started moving towards the vehicle; Danny interweaved his hand with mine as we got closer. I looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. He opened the passenger door to the truck, and I got in. We drove in silence to my apartment, the radio playing softly.

Danny pulled off the road in front of my apartment building and shut off the engine.

"We're here." Danny said quietly, "Come on, I'll walk you up."

"Danny," I said, "That's not really necessary. I'll be ok."

"No," Danny said stubbornly, "I really want to."

I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the truck. Danny jogged up to my side, and I let us into my building.

"Good building." Danny commented, "It's nice to see a building in New York that still has security."

"Yeah," I said, as we took the elevator up to my floor, "it's one of the things that really made me choose this place."

We got off the elevator on my floor and walked to my door.

"Well, here we are." I motioned to my door, "Do you want to come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. The song in this chapter is Nelly's Over and Over Again Ft. Tim McGraw. I hope everyone who is reading this story (and all of my stories…) are loving it (them), please review after reading…Thanks!**

_**Chapter 6**_

I saw Danny rub the back of his neck, a sure indication of him being in an uncomfortable situation.

"I just thought that you might want a drink," I stammered, my voice fading out, "or just to talk more…"

"Lindsay," Danny said slowly, "It's not that I don't-"

I cut him off.

"Danny," I said softly, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you have more important things to do than baby-sit a neurotic co-worker. Thank you for being a shoulder for me to lean on, and for making sure I got to my apartment ok. Have a good night."

I didn't want to hear the "it's not that I don't care for you" speech. I can't believe that I was so stupid to think that he would actually care for me in anyway beyond that of a co-worker. That I had read more into his actions today than what was actually there. I opened the door to my apartment, entered, and slammed the door shut before Danny could reply. I slid down to the floor with my back against my door. I felt the tears threaten to fall again as I felt Danny knock on the door.

"Lindsay."

He knocked again and I felt the vibrations against my back.

"Lindsay! Please open the door."

The tears fell. He knocked again.

"Lindsay, please."

There was silence. I was sobbing silently, though I'm sure he could hear me. I can't believe that I actually still have tears to cry.

"Please call me if you need anything."

I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall. I sat there for a few minutes before I dragged myself down the hall to my bathroom and started the shower. The water warmed my body and I stood underneath it until it ran cold.

Getting out and drying myself off, I looked in the mirror. I looked so tired, my eyes made it look like I hadn't slept in days and my skin was almost ghostly pale. Quickly I put on a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt to try and keep the warmth I had gained from the shower. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea with a shot of bourbon to try and calm my nerves. I'm not normally a drinker, especially of hard liquor but tonight – tonight I needed it.

After I finished my tea, I went into my bedroom, turned the radio on and crawled into bed, even though it was only like nine at night. I listened to the songs playing softly into the dark room…

_Cause its all in my head  
__I think about it over and over again…_

Definitely something that I could relate to; despite how tired my body was and no matter how much my eyes burned, my mind wouldn't let me sleep.

_I think about it over and over again  
__I replay it over and over again  
__And I can't take it yeah, I can't shake it._

I don't know what time I finally fell asleep, after tossing and turning for what felt like forever, but the last time I had looked at the clock it read a little past eleven.

I was back in that building, standing in the mirror. I stared at my six year old self for a moment, trying to recall why I was here. Everything here feels vaguely familiar. I turn around and again see the carnage. I walk among the bodies, calling out for someone but the name isn't recognizable. I looked at one of the faces and…

I woke up screaming at one. Immediately I grabbed my cell phone but stopped after opening it. Who was I going to call? I had no family close by, and I didn't even know what was going on, what would I say?

I got out of bed and got dressed like there was a fire in the building. Grabbing my keys, cell phone, and purse I left my apartment and headed towards one of the few places I truly felt safe – the lab. What I got when I opened my door nearly caused my heart to leap out of my chest and for me to scream once again.

There was Danny Messer, outside my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, dumbfounded, "It's one in the morning."

"Where are you going at one in the morning?" He countered.

I felt myself blushing and I don't know why.

"I said you didn't need to baby-sit me." I deflected, "How long have you been standing here anyway?"

"Long enough to know that you've had another dream." Danny answered simply, "Can I set these down somewhere? They're kinda heavy."

For the first time since opening the door I realized that Danny was not empty handed. He was holding two bags, one was a duffel bag and the other was a grocery bag that was overflowing. I stood aside and let him into the apartment, watching him drop the duffel bag next to the couch and head into the kitchen. Closing the door, I followed him into the kitchen and watched as he put the contents of the bag away. He had been to my apartment before, but I was amazed that he had pretty much mastered where everything was, or maybe my layout was predictable.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean Montana?" He asked, still putting things away.

"You know what I mean," I said as I sat down on one of my bar stools, resting my head on my arms, "Why are you here at one in the morning?"

Danny stopped what he was doing and sat down next to me. He rested his head on his arms, so that we were facing each other; our faces were inches away from each other.

"I'm here," Danny said, "because I want to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Thanks for reading, please remember to review. I was in a Nirvana mood today, think you can spot it? Lol. Thanks in advance!**

_**Chapter 7**_

I just stood there, taken aback, disbelieving that I had just heard those words come out of his mouth. There was silence between us for what seemed like hours. He lifted his head up and propped it on his hand, still staring at me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened this time in the dream?" He asked me, "Or would you rather have breakfast first?"

"Um," I answered rather stupidly in my opinion, "breakfast I guess." I was in no hurry to relive the dream again and his words, "because I want to be", were still ringing in my ears.

"What would you like?" He asked, moving back into the kitchen, "I brought stuff for omelets, or we could have eggs and hash browns?"

"Omelets would be nice." I said, my head still resting on my arms, "Could you make mine ham and cheese?"

I watched as Danny maneuvered around my kitchen, pulling out pans and ingredients needed to make breakfast. I felt my eyes getting heavier as I watched him move about. As he started cooking, the smells filled the kitchen with a wonderful aroma. The next thing I knew was Danny was whispering in my ear.

"Time to eat, Sleepyhead." Danny said, softly, "Your omelet is ready."

"Ok," I said sitting up slowly.

Danny had set the plate with the steaming food to the side of me, and set a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, "Sorry about dozing off."

"Hey I don't blame you," Danny said, flipping another omelet into the air catching it in the pan, "I'm betting you haven't slept much tonight."

I took a bite of the omelet, choosing not to answer him but simply shrug my shoulders in a position of indifference. The omelet was really good, and they weren't small by any comparison. It was much better than I had expected, and made me realize just how hungry I actually was. Mine was more than half gone before Danny had even had the opportunity to start on his.

"This is good." I told Danny, smiling at him in what I hope was a grateful way, "Really good."

"Thanks." Danny said as he plated his meal, and took a seat next to me.

We ate in silence for awhile, the only sounds being made were the clinking of silverware against plates and cups being raised and lowered. When plates were clean I started to rise to clean up when Danny stopped me.

"I'll clean up," Danny said taking the plates from my hands, "You go relax on the couch. I'll be right in."

Dumbfounded, I listened to him. As I sat down on the couch, listening to his clink around in the kitchen my eyes went to his bag. Why had he brought it? Surely he couldn't want to stay here with me. I mean, I was a co-worker, nothing more to him, right?

Just then Danny came in and sat down on the couch with me. He shifted so that his back was leaning against the arm of the sofa and he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling extremely self conscious, "Do I look horrible or something?"

"No," He answered, shaking his head, "You just look really tired, like you could use a good night sleep."

I leaned back into the couch, tucking my feet underneath me. For the first time since Danny had arrived I took a good look at his appearance. He was wearing black lounge pants and a white hooded sweatshirt. He looked so different than at work, more relaxed.

"I probably could," I said, trying to smile, "I mean it is after one am."

"So what happened this time?"

What a simple question, yet such a loaded question. I shook my head, I didn't want to go there, I just wanted to sleep, I just wanted to feel and be me again. Not some charity case for Danny Messer to feel better about himself.

"Did Stella put you up to this?" I had to ask; had to know.

The look on his face said it all, even though it was only there for a few seconds. He probably didn't even think I had caught it.

"No."

His answer was short and snappish; I deserved it for questioning his motives, but I had to know. The rumors were more than abundant around the lab about Danny Messer and his womanizing ways. I don't believe rumors because there is always more fiction than fact to them, but there's also always some truth.

"Danny," I started, "I'm sor-"

"Forget about it." He refused to look at me, "Why don't you go to bed? I'm gonna crash here on the couch."

"Danny…" I tried to get him to look at me again.

He didn't answer me and was suddenly very interesting in my dvd collection. I waited a few more minutes, but to no avail.

"I'll get you a more comfortable pillow and some blankets." I said solemnly as I rose from the couch.

I looked over my shoulder as I headed down the hall, but he was messing with his cell phone. Feeling like a troll, I went to grab one of my pillows and some extra blankets from the closet.

When I returned a few minutes later, Danny's appearance had changed slightly. Gone was the sweatshirt, in its place was a white ribbed tank that accentuated his chest and shoulders. I felt my stomach flip flop. He had his glasses off, and was sitting with his head back on the sofa.

"Here you go." I said softly, "I don't know how warm you like to be when you sleep so I brought a couple different blankets."

He opened his eyes and took the pillow and blankets from me. He still didn't look at me however.

"Danny." I said softly, "I'm sorry. I can't think of anything else to say. What else can I be but all apologies?"

"I told you earlier that I was here because I wanted to be." Danny said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm worried about you. Everyone is worried about you."

He whipped around, dropping the pillow and blankets, to face me, looking me dead in the eyes. Our faces were inches apart.

"Yes," he said in the same low voice, "Stella told me what happened today and for some reason, when I heard that you reacted that way it scared the shit out of me. Yes, she wanted me to try to get it out of you – but I told her that you would tell us when you were ready."

"Danny"

His lips brushed against mines. They were soft and gentle, like a swimmer testing the water. When I kissed him back, the kiss became needier; more desperate. The need for oxygen was burning in my lungs, but I didn't want to be the first pull back.

"Lindsay," Danny said, pulling back, "My heart nearly stopped when I heard that you had freaked at the scene and I don't know why. I know we've got this connection, but I don't know why or what it means."

I just stood there; looking into those baby blue eyes and saw something that I had never seen in another man's eyes before. His soul; Danny Messer was baring a part of his soul to me.

"Danny," I said, taking his hand in mine, "I know. I don't know what's going on; with these dreams or with us. I'm terrified that Mac is going to pull me from the case before I can figure out why this scene triggered these visions, and I'm petrified that if I let you in more than you already are, I'm going to lose a good friend, not to mention have to move to another state. Again."

Danny laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not funny," He said, "But I heard from my friend Delko in Miami that they're looking to add another CSI to their crew."

I slapped him on the arm.

"I'm being serious Danny!" I said, trying to look miffed.

Danny wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. He smelled like Axe Clix, and it sent me into seventh heaven.

"Let's figure out why you're getting these visions," He said, kissing the top of my head, "and then we'll figure out us."

"Sounds good." I said distractedly, as I was still taking in his scent, "You smell good."

He let me go and kissed me gently once more.

"Go to bed Montana." He said, smiling at me, "We'll talk more in the morning, I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please enjoy and don't forget to review. I know it's been a while in between updates. I'm sorry if that's turning off some readers but life is hectic right now and unfortunately yelling stop this crazy train doesn't work with life. Thanks to all who have stuck by me and my stories; you are appreciated more than you could even begin to fathom. ;-) And, now onto…**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Go to bed Montana." He repeated, "I'll be here when you wake up."

I hesitated, not wanting to leave the comfort and warmth of his arms; affair of what I would see if I closed my eyes.

"Go to bed Lindsay." Danny released me from his arms, "You're exhausted and need sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Regretfully I disentangled myself from Danny, kissing him gently and padded down the hall towards my bedroom. I saw the light go out in the living room, a sign that Danny had laid down for the night. I wondered if he was going to have trouble sleeping as I climbed into bed. My head had barely hit the pillow before I was asleep.

I woke up at eight, after six good hours of uninterrupted sleep. I felt rested, like the past twenty four hours had been an excruciatingly bad, painful dream. Pulling my robe on, I wandered out to the living room. I was going to invite Danny out to breakfast, seeing as how we both weren't expected into work today, but to my surprise he wasn't there. The blankets I had given him early this morning were folded neatly on the couch with the pillow resting on top.

Confused, I sat down on the couch next to the small pile. Had I dreamt Danny being here last night? Had I dreamt everything? I rested my head in my hands, trying to remember when I heard the door knob jiggle; the door then opened.

"Danny." I said, relief spreading throughout my body; it hadn't been a dream.

"Hope you don't mind, I borrowed your keys so I could go get breakfast." He said, setting some bags on the table in front of me, "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"No," I said, thinking quickly, "I don't mind at all. What's good for breakfast?"

We smiled at each other, and he leaned in to kiss me, gently. Again, it was as if he was asking for permission, something I found incredibly romantic and sexy.

"Mmm." I moaned softly.

"How did you sleep last night?" Danny asked as he brought out plates, silverware, and two hot cups of coffee.

"Surprisingly well," I answered taking a sip of hot liquid, "No dreams."

"Really?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow at me, "That's a first in awhile isn't it?"

I was watching him dish out the fruit on the plates. He also had bought bagels, cream cheese, and turnovers. I always suspected that there was a softer side to Danny, but I had never expected that I would be on the receiving end of it.

"Is something wrong Linds?"

I must have been staring…

"No," I said, taking the plate he was trying to hand me, "everything is fine Danny, I was just thinking."

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"When did you get your hair cut?" I had just noticed that his hair looked shorted and it made my heart race just a little bit faster, "It looks good on you, very good."

He laughed softly.

"Almost two weeks ago." He said, "It was getting long."

"Some CSI I am, huh?" I asked, winking at him, "This is good."

We continued to eat and made small talk until our plates were clean. It felt good to feel normal again, and not some freak that could fade out at a moment's notice. The case however was not far from my mind as I wanted to know why this case affected me so deeply.

"So what do you want to do today?" Danny asked, collecting the garbage from the table.

"What?" I asked, caught off-guard by his question.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked again, slowly, making sure I got the question.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't know," I said, leaning back into the couch, "How about we just stay here and relax?"

I realized how presumptuous that sounded, and quickly added,

"Or of course if you have something else to do…"

"Trust doesn't come easy for you does it?" He asked softly, before sitting next to me on the couch and taking my hand, "I asked you what you wanted to do today. If I had something else that I wanted to do, with or without you, I would tell you."

I looked into his eyes, seeking comfort and reassurance, finding it there allowed my mind to loosen up and let my heart take over.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly, "I feel like a broken record; All I ever seem to do is apologize to you."

"Don't worry about it," Danny said, pulling me closer, "I have an idean, why don't we go to the zoo?"

I looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. I hadn't been to the zoo since my first day at CSI on the tiger case. Danny must have seen the question bouncing around my head, because he stated.

"I know for a fact that you've only seen the tiger cage at the zoo," he said, "and I think it would be something fun to do today."

I thought about it for a moment or two, then said,

"I'm game if you are."

We sat there smiling at each other for a few moments, because Danny lowered his head to mine, our lips seemed to spark before they had even made contact with each other. Danny didn't ask for permission this time; his lips were determined, they knew what they wanted. My mind made mental notes of how his lips felt at every moment of the kiss; how tender and soft they were, yet how strong and good they felt against mine. The need for oxygen began to burn in my lungs but I wasn't ready to let go yet. I wanted time to stand still.

My hands ran through Danny's new shorter hair cut, causing shivers to not only run down my spine but I felt Danny shiver as well. I pulled back slowly, regrettably not wanting it to end.

"I'll go get dressed so we can leave." I said softly, still looking into his eyes; our faces were inches apart.

"Ok," Danny said, "Although that staying in and relaxing idea is starting to sound a bit more tantalizing."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all previous chapters. Please read and review, but most of all enjoy.**

_**Chapter 9**_

Danny and I arrived at the zoo just after they opened. It's amazing how much different things look when you're there to enjoy them rather than investigate. Danny took my hand as we walked through the gate.

"You didn't have to pay for me Danny," I said, "but thank you. I'll get lunch?"

"Well, Ms. Monroe you are very welcome," He smiled at me, "and we'll see about lunch."

I opened the map that was given to us and looked over the layout of the zoo. I didn't realize that it was that big of a place, however it's not surprising given the reason that I was here last time.

"So where to first?" Danny asked peering at the map, still holding my hand.

"I thought we could see the koalas." I blushed slightly, "They're kinda my favorite animal."

"Anything you want today Montana."

"I have a small confession to make Danny," I said as we walked towards the koala enclosure, "I really did hate it when you called me Montana in the beginning, but now I kinda like it."

"Really?" Danny asked curiously, "How come?"

"It's grown on me actually," I said as we rounded the corner, "It makes me feel like a true member of the team, like I belong."

"You are a member of the team Linds," Danny said, wrapping his arm around mind shoulders, "and you truly do belong here. You're a New Yorker now."

I laughed, and snuggled into Danny. It was a slightly chilly day and his body provided just enough warmth to fend off the coolness. We arrived at the koala enclosure and stood at the fence.

"Ooh Danny look." I pointed into the enclosure, "It must be feeding time."

Inside the enclosure the keepers were placing bamboo shoots and other sources of temptations around the enclosure. We watched the small teddy bear like animals flock to the hidden goodies then snuggle down in the safety of their "trees" to munch away.

"I always wanted a koala when I was little," I told Danny, "My parents took me to Busch Gardens in Florida when I was about 9. They got me this stuffed koala and I remember thinking it was the greatest gift in the world. I still have it…"

There was a bit of silence while we continued to watch the keepers move around. For some reason I felt the need to share things with Danny and while it unnerved me, it also made me feel better.

"When I was applying to colleges, I wanted to be a Zoologist." I said, quite simply like it was not a big deal.

"Really?" Danny turned and looked at me in amazement, "I would have never pictured that from you."

"Why not?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders, "I love animals, and it obviously takes a lot to gross me out."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I guess there were lots of reasons." I said, as we began to walk away from the koalas, "I have an idea."

"What's that?" Danny asked, his curiosity obviously piqued.

"Let's play a game." I said, "At each enclosure, we can ask each other 2 questions and we have to answer honestly."

"Ok…" Danny sounded unsure, "Can we each have one opportunity to plead the fifth if we're not comfortable answering yet?"

"Sure." I nodded; after all it was a fair and probably good idea, "So where to next?"

"Why don't we head to Tiger Mountain?" Danny asked, pointing to a location on the map.

"Sounds like a plan," I answered, "and since you picked the first location – I get to ask the first set of questions."

Danny nodded, and we walked to the tiger enclosure in silence, but it was comfortable. I realized that it had been nearly three hours since I had thought of the case. I tried to push it from my mind; I didn't want a situation, while I knew I needed to explore it, to ruin the fun I was having. It still amazes me that, no matter how much I have cluttering my brain, Danny seemed to have the ability to let me compartmentalize it whenever he's around, for the most part anyway.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked out of the blue once we were at the exhibit.

"Whoa Montana," Danny laughed, "Let's start off easy, ok?"

I shot him a look, and cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"It's usually green," Danny answered, "but I'm very flexible. I also like yellow and orange. Blue is nice too."

"So you just like the whole spectrum of color." I said, laughing, "How very decisive of you."

"Guys don't really think about that sort of thing Linds," Danny said, "If I had to pick a color it would be green."

"Ok, ok." I relented, "Let's not beat a dead horse; next question."

"Would you date a Suicide Girl?" I asked, referring to the case we had worked a few weeks earlier.

"Huh?" Danny was taken aback, and dropped my hand.

"Would you date a Suicide Girl?" I asked again.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, and stared intently at the tiger exhibit. It was almost as if he were trying to trade places with one of the tigers.

"Danny," I said, leaning with my back against the fence, "It's just a question, and you always have the veto if you don't want to answer it."

"It's not that I don't want to answer it," Danny said, looking at me, "it's that I'm not sure how to."

"It's a simple yes or no." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"No Lindsay," Danny said, bringing our faces inches apart, "it's not."

There was silence while we just stared at each other.

"Would I ever date a Suicide Girl?" Danny repeated, "The answer is no."

I started to say something but Danny interrupted me.

"The reason the answer is no is because none of them, while gorgeous as they are," he paused, "none of them can compare to you."

I was speechless, absolutely speechless. I swear the world stopped, time stood still, and suddenly Danny and I were the only ones around.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked, "you ok?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning in a bit more. I kissed him. It was just a soft, sweet kiss but I hoped it conveyed that I appreciated what he had just said. It lasted a few moments, and when it was over Danny said,

"My turn to ask."

"Turnabout is fair play." I said nodding.

"What's your favorite holiday?" Danny asked, as we sat down on a bench near the exhibit.

"My favorite holiday?" I repeated, "Well, that's easy. It's Christmas. But not because of the gifts, it's because of all the lights and decorations. It's like the world transforms into this different world."

"Well you came to the right city if you really want to celebrate Christmas." Danny said, putting his arm along the back of the bench, "We'll have to see if we can get to Rockefeller Square for the tree lighting ceremony this year."

"Sounds like a good idea." I nodded, "You get another question I reminded him."

"Oh yeah," Danny said, and then went quiet in thought.

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" he asked.

"Undoubtedly cookie dough." I answered without pause.

We both laughed.

"That was quick." Danny said, "Are you a mind reader too?"

"You'll have to ask that question next time," I shook my head, "Only two questions per exhibit."

"Well then, are we ready to move on to the next exhibit?" He asked, taking the map from me and opening it.

"Whenever you are." I answered, as we both leaned in to look at the map.

_**Back At the Lab**_

"Stella," Mac called out to her, "Have you followed up on that tree lead that Danny and Lindsay found?"

"Yeah Mac." Stella rounded that corner of the table that she was working at, "Did you know that the Department of Environmental Conservation keeps track of every type of tree that it plants and the location that they plant them in?"

"Yeah," Mac was looking for more.

"Well it turns out that this very tree was planted in two and only two residential areas, at the request of the residents." Stella finished, "One was the Lindale Housing Community and the other is Mossfield suburb."

"Ok," Mac said, looking over the report she had handed him, "This is good Stella, it gives us a starting point. Neither location is near enough to the orphanage to be accidental transfer, so let's start seeing who has a connection to one of these neighborhoods."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Thanks for reviewing!!**

_Chapter 10_

_**Back at the zoo…**_

We reached the bear exhibit and were currently looking at the polar bears. We sat down on a bench next to the rail of the enclosure to watch them. They were playing on an ice float that had been put in their pool.

"They always look so cute when they play." Danny observed, "Almost cute enough to make you forget that they have razor sharp claws and teeth."

I nodded but said nothing. My eyes were transfixed on one of the black bears in the next enclosure; he was laying next to the pool, dipping one of his paws in and out of the water; it was as if he was testing the water before he got it.

"Linds," I heard his voice break through, "You ok?"

I heard the concern in his voice. He was afraid that I was having another daymare, as I had taken to calling them. Shaking my head, as if to clear my mind, I told him yes, I was fine.

"I believe that it's your turn to ask me a question." He said, as he caused us both to lean back on the bench, continuing to watch the bears play.

"What's your family like?" I asked, watching him cautiously out of the corner of my eye.

"We're a normal family I guess." He answered, half shrugging, "Dad is a high level executive in some business, and mom stayed home with us, Louie and I, until we were older, then she got a job in a medical billing practice near their house. Dad was gone on business a lot when we were younger, so it was mainly Mom, Louie, and I. We do the holiday thing, and phone calls atleast once a week, ya know?"

There was a pause. I wasn't sure I wanted to ask this question, but I hadn't heard anyone mention or say anything in awhile, so I asked anyway.

"How is Louie doing?" I asked, inquisitively.

Danny grew silent for a moment, leaning forward his elbows on his knees. I started to feel like I had crossed a line and put my hand on his back when he started to say something.

"There's really no change in Louie." Danny said quietly, "The doctors' have said that it's really not a big deal that he's still in a coma, that it's just giving his body and brain time to heal."

I started to rub his back in a comforting manner, something that, while I didn't know if it helped him any, made me feel like I was showing I cared.

"I'm just not used to seeing Louie like that ya know?" He continued, "He's always been so strong…He's always looked out for me and that nearly cost him his life."

"Danny…" I started, not quite sure what to say, "I'm sure that you would have done the same thing for Louie; He's family, that's what you do."

"Ya know Linds," Danny looked at me, "Before this whole thing happened I would have told you that you were wrong, but now, now that I understand…"

"I get it Danny." I said softly, "I understand."

"My turn." Danny said softly, leaning back and putting his arm around me.

"Turnabout is fair play." I said, smiling.

"What made you come to New York City?" He asked, his eyes focused on me now.

"I needed a change; Mac had a job for me," I said plainly, "There really isn't much more to it than that."

"What did your family think of your move?" He questioned.

"Um," I answered hesitantly, "I'm not sure really. I sort of just said I was leaving and was gone shortly after. There wasn't much discussion about it really."

Danny cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"It's not that I didn't tell them," I said, a little defensively, "I just didn't leave it open for debate. I had already accepted the job and set a start date. Besides, they understood."

"What did they understand?" Danny asked.

"I think it's time to move to another exhibit," I said, looking around, "this one is starting to get crowded."

Danny opened up the map as we started to meander away from the bears.

"How about we go to the elephant house?" I asked, pointing at the map.

"And look," he pointed at a symbol on the map, "they do elephant rides."

"Ooh," I said, smiling broadly, "Sounds like fun."

_**Back at the Lab**_

"Stella."

"Hawkes," Stella answered, "If you're looking for Mac, he's not back yet from collecting the comparison samples for the sap we have."

"No, it's not that. I heard a rumor, and I need you to yeah or nay it." Sheldon Hawkes replied, "Not that I'm trying to be a gossip, but I really can't see it happening. However there is that old saying – there's always some truth in a rumor."

"Well," Stella answered, "I'll do my best. What's the rumor?"

Sheldon and Stella walked into an empty office, to ensure that they wouldn't be overheard. Working in the lab was great, but the office gossip spread quicker than wildfire in a dry desert heat.

"I heard," Sheldon started, "that Lindsay shot out of that children's home like a shot of lightning, not because of the scene but because she was having _morning_ sickness."

There was dead silence between the two of them.

"Stel?" Hawkes asked questioningly.

He faded off into another bout of silence.

"Sheldon," Stella started off, "Did you happened to hear who supposedly helped cause this bout of morning sickness?"

Sheldon shook his head, and told her that's what made it so much more unbelieveable.

"Danny." He told her.

"Ok." She said, "Wow, those techs really have it in for her don't they?"

"Well," Hawkes said, "You have to admit, there's something there. We all can feel it, so it'd be hard to believe they don't know. Maybe they're just keeping it out of the lab?"

"Hawkes," Stella said, smiling and shaking her head, " I can tell you that yes, Lindsay did run out on the scene today, and yes, she did get sick. Was it morning sickness or just revulsion to the scene – I couldn't tell you. And as far as I know, Danny and Lindsay are just friends."

"Is she ok?" Sheldon asked, "I'd never picture Lindsay to run from anything."

"She said she was," Stella said shrugging her shoulders as they left the empty office, "but if she's not she'll tell us when she's ready, according to Danny."

They both walked into trace laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. **

_**Chapter 11**_

"Oh," I said pointing into the elephant's enclosure, "Isn't he cute?"

Danny laughed and kissed the back of my hand that was still intertwined with his. I never knew that Danny could be like this. I felt totally relaxed and at ease, a feeling that I hadn't felt in some time.

"He is a cute elephant." Danny answered.

"All animals are cute, especially when they're babies." I said, still staring at the little elephant.

"So," Danny said, "I have a question regarding our game."

"Ok." I said, turning to look at him, "What's your question?"

"Are we counting the elephant exhibit and an elephant ride as one exhibit or two?"

"What would you like to do?" I smiled wickedly at him.

"I think we should count each as its own exhibit." Danny said, answering me with an equally wicked smile.

"Ok, two exhibits it is then." I said, pulling Danny over to a now vacant bench.

We sat there for a few minutes watching the elephants. The baby elephant was adorable; he was running around then would stop and look around. Then he would run back to his mother and nuzzle her. He would repeat this pattern every few minutes, running in different directions each time. The very last time, another elephant moved so that it was standing in his "path" and he let out a little elephant noise, trying to locate his mother. He stayed pretty close to her after that.

"Do you want kids?" I asked out of the blue.

Danny sat there, quiet. At first I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he started to answer.

"A couple of years ago, I would have said no." Danny said, putting his arm on the back of the bench and scooted closer to me, "Now, I'm not so sure. I think that if I found the right person; I think with the right person anything is possible."

His answer warmed my heart, not exactly sure why. He wasn't saying that I was the right person for him, but I was beginning to think that Danny Messer might be a romantic at heart after all.

"Boxers or briefs?" I asked, laughing softly.

"You've seen me in the locker room." Danny said, looking at me and pulling me closer, "You're telling me you've never looked?"

We were staring directly into each other's eyes now. His baby blues, like pools of the bluest water you'd ever seen; they were clear, bright and I could easily have stared at them all day long. It was as if everyone around us, or around me atleast, just disappeared. I wondered if he was thinking the same things.

"Just answer the question Messer." I said, still staring at him

"Neither." He answered with a completely straight face.

I gasped slightly, picturing the sight. The look on my face must have been precious because Danny started to laugh.

"Neither?"

"Nope," He answered, "I wear boxer briefs."

"Danny." I said, swatting him lightly on the arm, "That was not funny."

Danny meanwhile, was now laughing so hard, he was nearly crying.

"The look on your face," Danny said, catching his breath, "It was priceless."

I tried to pretend I was mad at him, but failed miserably. His laugh was contagious, and I'm sure that the look on my face made me look pretty shocked. Soon enough I was laughing along with Danny.

"My turn." Danny said finally regaining some composure.

"Ok," I said cuddling into him a bit more, "Ask away."

"Have you ever looked at me in the locker room when I was wearing less than normal clothing?" He asked.

Now it was time for me to be silent for a few moments. Truth was that yes, I had looked at him in the locker room. Several times in fact. It seemed like every time I was in there lately, he was coming back from taking a shower or was in some half dressed state.

"Yes." I answered simply as if it were no big deal.

"Did you like was you saw?" He asked his second question.

"Are you sure you want that to be your second question?" I asked disbelieving he would actually want to ask that.

"Yes," he answered, "I want to know."

Again I was silent, watching the baby elephant again. I could've used my veto so I didn't have to answer his question, but he had already admitted that he wouldn't date an extremely gorgeous woman because she wasn't me; it was my turn to take a chance.

"Yes I did, very much." I answered, but didn't look at him.

Danny stood up and held out his hand. I accepted it and stood up alongside of him.

"What are we doing?" I asked, allowing myself to be led away from the bench.

"The line for the elephant rides is small," He answered, "I thought that we would get in line, but if you would rather wait some more…"

"Oh," I said softly, "No, we can go get in line."

"I'm glad that you liked what you saw." he said smiling broadly as we joined the queue, "Boosts my ego."

"Yeah like it needs it." I retorted, laughing.

"Hey now," He said, pulling me to face him, "Be nice."

Our faces were inches apart, and it was as if the world around us had disappeared completely. Slowly, almost movie like, our lips inched closer together, as if there were magnetic forces drawing us together. The moment they touched, it was as if someone had zapped me with an electric current. The kiss was intense, but gentle; I didn't want it to cease. I could have kissed Danny Messer all day long but like all good things, this too had to come to an end. His phone rang causing us to pull apart.

"Messer." He answered his phone, but held me close to him still, "Hi Stel, what's up?"

I listened to Danny's end of the conversation; it seemed as if they were discussing the case. When Danny closed his phone, I looked up at him.

"That was Stella," he said, as we moved up in the line, "She wanted to let me know that they are progressing quickly on the case. It seems there are five people who have regular contact between the care center and the trees that give off the sap we found."

"That's good," I said, "I wonder if they're going to have the case solved by tomorrow."

"Doubt it," Danny said, shrugging, "Stella said that they were still in the preliminary stages of getting suspects brought in. It's basically cooperative questioning right at the moment."

"Ah."

"So it's your turn I do believe." Danny said, as we continued to move forward.

"What's your favorite animal?" I smiled at him.

"Domesticated animal or wildlife?" He asked for clarification.

"All time favorite animal." I answered.

"Hmm," He said, "I think I would have to say that my favorite animal is the whale."

"The whale?"

"Yeah," He said, "I just find it amazing that something so large could be so buoyant and so amazing."

"Guess we'll have to visit SeaWorld someday then." I said.

"That would be nice." He said, "I think we could all use a vacation right about now."

"Isn't that the truth?" I agreed, "Where would your ideal vacation be?"

Danny thought for a moment. He had started rubbing my back while we waited in line. It felt really good.

"I think my ideal vacation would be somewhere warm, but not hot." He answered, "Possibly one of the Carolinas. I wouldn't be opposed to somewhere like Australia or London either. I'd love to go back to Italy."

"I'd love to go to Italy someday," I offered up to him, "Australia sounds like fun too."

Danny leaned down and kissed me for no reason but before I could say anything he started to talk.

"Looks like we're up."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Read and review; Enjoy. **

**Chapter 12 **

"Did you get ahold of Danny?" Mac asked Stella as he walked into her office.

"Yeah," Stella answered him, "He's with Lindsay. She still can't remember or figure out why she freaked at the scene."

There was silence for a moment, as the two just stared at each other. There was an easy quiet about them. Stella was Mac's right hand, and had helped him through more rough times than he could count. He, however, had been there for just as many for her.

"She'll come around," Mac said, trying to sound nonchalant, "Danny will be able to coax it out of her. They have this connection…"

Mac faded off back into silence.

"Yes," Stella said with an air of absent-mindedness, "they do. She's seemed most comfortable around Danny since her first day here."

"Actually," Mac said, "I thought she was going to skin him alive after that whole "call him sir deal"; I thought that they would never be more than acquaintances."

"Mac," Stella started to say something but an urgent voice cut her off from outside the office.

"Mac! Mac!" came a voice shouting down the hall, "Mac!"

"Sheldon," Mac poked his head out of the office, "What is it?"

"These results," he breathed heavily, but his face was alight with excitement, "I ran a couple of tests on a hunch. I think I may have just narrowed our suspects down to one."

**Back at the Zoo**

Danny helped me down off the elephant ride, clearly to the disgust of the employee who was running the ride today. I however was very grateful, as the guy gave me the creeps.

"I don't think you were supposed to do that Danny," I said laughing, "If looks could kill, you'd be dead."

"Yeah, I'm going to let someone paw at you just because he's supposed to "help" get riders down." Danny said, once again wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "I don't think so."

"My hero." I said, feigning a southern accent and laughing again, "You forgot your cape though."

By this time, I was getting hungry and it was getting late. The sun was starting to set and the chill that had been tolerable during the day was beginning to get to me. We'd seen most of the zoo, and I was ready to leave.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" I asked, "We could go back to my apartment and I'll cook something."

"You cook?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not a gourmet chef by any means," I said, "but I can hold my own in the kitchen."

"Ok," Danny said, moving so he could take my hand, "but I get to help."

"Deal. I'm not one to ever turn down help in the kitchen."

We got back to my apartment and I started pulling things out of the cupboard, freezer, and refrigerator. Lasagna noodles, my homemade sauce, ground beef, sausage…etc; everything to make a good lasagna.

"Tell me about when you were little." Danny asked as he browned the ground beef and sausage together.

"When I was little?" I repeated, "Why?"

"Cause I want to know."

"Um, I was raised by my grandmother as far back as I can remember." I said, as I helped him layer the noodles in the pan, "I never knew my parents; they left me with her when I was an infant. I grew up in Montana, as you know. Nan owned a working farm where they raised cattle and bred horses. Nan used to say that I'd been riding horses since I was so young, she was amazed I ever learned to walk."

Danny laughed; it was an infectious laughter that filled my apartment. It was comforting and reassuring, and made me feel like; this is was life is all about.

"What else?" he asked, as he added another layer to the pan.

"I attended public high school, was a cheerleader." I said, trying to paraphrase my life, "I guess I was mildly popular but I would hope no one would classify me as snobby because I don't think I was. I tried to be friends with everyone. I never really had a steady boyfriend but I did have a lot of friends that were guys. But I also had a lot of friends that were girls too."

"Did your grandmother ever say why your parents left or did you find out on your own?" Danny asked, "I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"It's ok; I know what you're trying to do." I answered, "She didn't really like to talk about it, and I just feel like she's ashamed of them. I've never really looked into it or looked for them. I felt like it would be an insult to her. I mean, here they just up and left me with her, obviously they didn't want me so why should I go looking for them?"

"Understandable."

I turned the oven on and put the lasagna in the oven. Setting the timer, I took Danny's hand and led him into the livingroom.

"I talk to my Nan three times a week." I told him as we sat on the couch, "We're really close. She keeps asking me when I'm going to let her meet my special cop friend."

"You're gonna let Flack meet her before me?" Danny asked, holding his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt."

"No, you goof." I said, laughing, "I meant you; Nan just doesn't understand the finer technicalities of our job. Basically she just thinks I'm a cop that's also a science freak."

Danny laughed again. I love his laugh; it's one of those infectious laughs where you can't help joining in.

"I'm planning on going back to Montana for a visit in a month or two, depending on when Mac can spare me for a few days." I said, not quite meeting his eyes, "It'd be nice to be able to introduce Nan to a friend."

"Are you asking me to go to Montana with you Montana?" Danny asked.

"I know we don't know quite what we are, if anything" I said hurriedly, "But you are special to me and…"

"Don't worry Montana," Danny said, leaning into me, "I would love to."

I beamed, and leaned into Danny as well. Our lips connected, and once again the world seemed to cease. The timer on the oven went off, and I would have ignored it and everything else just to stay like this with him. He, or should I say his stomach, seemed to have other plans. He slowly broke the kiss.

"We should get that." He said, "It smells good."

"Ok," I said, sticking my lower lip out in a fake pout, "If your stomach is more important."

"Funny Montana," He said, "Haven't you ever heard the quickest way to an Italian's heart is through his stomach?"

Laughing, we both went into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading. The same disclosures apply here as in all other stories. If it's not asking a whole lot, please review when finished. Thanks! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

"Lindsay," Danny said, as he helped load the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, "That lasagna was absolutely incredible."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly, "You did pretty good yourself on the garlic bread. I've only ever had it out of the box; homemade is definitely better."

"So what's next?" He asked as the last dish was put in, "We've done the zoo, dinner; so what do we want to do now?"

He flashed me that grin that makes me feel like I could agree to anything.

"I don't know," I said, "I picked the zoo and we were both hungry, so I would say that makes it your turn to choose, doesn't it?"

We were slowly making our way back to the living room.

"How about," Danny pinned me to the wall, "we continue where we left off before dinner?"

Our lips met, crushing together as if there were a magnet drawing us together. It was as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room; he needed me just as much as I needed him. My lungs burned, but I refused to concede; I didn't want to let Danny go, didn't want it to stop. Slowly, however, I felt Danny pull back.

"Wow." He whispered softly.

The phone rang. Whoever this was, their timing stinks I thought. Glancing at the caller id, I picked up the handset and pulled Danny with me to the couch.

"Hi Gran." I answered cheerfully, trying not to sound out of breath, "I'm good. How are you today?"

I honestly tried to give Gran my full attention, but it was extremely difficult with Danny nibbling at my ear, neck, shoulder.

"I don't know yet when I'm going to be able to come out yet; my boss hasn't given me approval for the days yet." I asked, struggling hard to keep my focus on the conversation, "I'll ask him again tomorrow when I see him and I'll call you to let you knoO."

I dropped the phone when Danny hit a sensitive spot on my neck and rushed to quickly pick it back up. I could hear Gran on the other end of the phone calling out my name and asking me if everything was alright. As I was assuring Gran that I was ok, that I had just slipped on the flooring, Danny was giving me a look of perfect innocence. I slapped him on the shoulder, and shook my head.

I finished my conversation with Gran keeping myself just out of Danny's grasp, and it became somewhat of a game. I'd venture in, teasing him, and then step back when he'd reach out to grab me.

However, when I was saying my goodbyes, I miscalculated and just as I hung up the phone; I felt myself being pulled down to the couch.

"Tease." I called him.

"You make me want to tease." He responded, kissing my lips softly, "You make me feel so different."

"That's a good thing right?" I asked as my lips pecked kisses along his collar line.

"Absolutely."

"Good." I said.

Danny's cell rang, vibrating across the counter in the kitchen.

"It's Mac." He said, pushing up off the sofa, "I'd better get it."

I sat up on the couch, waiting for him to return. I was a bit surprised that Danny had certain ringtones for certain people, but then I figured that it was exactly like him so that he didn't have to check the caller id. I laughed quietly to myself, and made my way to the kitchen, hearing the muffled voices.

"Are you sure Mac?" I hear Danny ask.

"Wow." He said, softer yet, "What a sicko. Lindsay and I will be in at 8 tomorrow unless you need us sooner."

Mac must have said something because Danny fell quiet.

"Mac," Danny started, "That's not fair -" pause "Mac-" another pause "well you're going to have tell her then because I'm not."

Danny caught me standing in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Do you want to talk to her now Mac?" Danny must have interrupted him but his eyes never left mine.

Mac must have agreed because Danny held out the phone for me to take. I made my way over to him, took the phone and leaned into him.

"Hi Mac," I said, "What's up?"

"Lindsay," Mac started out and I knew it wasn't a good sign, "We've caught a break in the case and it's not good."

"Ok," I hesitated, "So what's going on?"

I heard Mac sigh on the other end, obviously this wasn't easy for him to say but I wished he would just get over it. I had started pacing the kitchen while Danny had taken a seat and watched me, helpless.

"Lindsay I can't have you doing anymore fieldwork on this case." Mac said so quickly it took a moment to register, "I've been thinking

"Why?"

"You have history with the suspect and it's not good."

That's the last thing I remember before the world went black.

I'm back in that room. I'm looking at myself in the mirror and all I see around me is carnage. Then I hear someone, I know that I should call out to him because he's an adult, but I don't want to. I'm searching for a place to hide, I cower under a bed in the room and the mystery person enters the room. There's screaming.

"Lindsay!"

"Lindsay!!"

Danny's voice.

"She's coming around, Mac." I heard him say, "I'll call you back."

I heard a phone drop.

My head hurts, my whole body hurts.

"Did you get the plate number of the truck that hit me?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Hey," He said, his hands are caressing my forehead, "Welcome back."

"What happened?" I was opening my eyes slightly; it was just like waking up in the morning.

"You blacked out." Danny said, "You just crumpled in the kitchen. I brought you to the couch."

I tried to sit up, but Danny insisted that I stay prone.

"Just relax for another couple of minutes ok?"

"How long was I out for?" I asked, "Did I hit anything before I landed?"

"You were only out for a few minutes," Danny said, "And I think I caught you before you could do any severe damage but you did go down fast."

"Oh."

Danny was bringing me over a couple of pillows to help prop me up so I was in a reclining position now, but not sitting up fully.

"You scared me." He said, "What's going on?"

"I think I know," I said looking at him and feeling exhausted, "but I don't know how it relates to anything."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Same disclosures apply as in all other chapters. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 14**

Danny and I walked into the lab, straight towards Mac's office. Being as his office was a room surrounded by clear glass, he might has well have been in the middle of the floor. He was watching us approach and waved us in once we were near the doors.

"Danny, Lindsay." He nodded, "Everything ok? What happened over there?"

Danny looked at me, as if he wanted approval from me for him to tell him. I nodded slightly. My head still hurt, and at the current moment was throbbing.

"Lindsay passed out." Danny stated, "But she came to fairly quickly and didn't hit anything. I checked her out and she is fine."

"I have some vacation time coming," I didn't give Mac a chance to say anything, "and seeing as you're pulling me from fieldwork, wouldn't it be more prudent if I just disappeared?"

Mac eyed me for a moment; as if he was letting my words sink in one at a time. He looked at me, then to Danny and then out the window; my eyes followed his throughout the path. My head was still throbbing, but the pills I had took were starting to dull it down.

"What did you have in mind Lindsay?" Mac said as he turned back to me, "Where would you disappear to?"

"Well," I drew it out, "I'd been planning to go back to Montana on my vacation. I know the area like the back of my hand, it'd be nearly impossible for someone new not to stick out."

Mac looked back out the window in his office. He seemed to be weighing his options. If he didn't let me go, I'd be stuck in the lab under constant surveillance which could allow for a breach. However, if he did agree to my plan, I'd be very out of sight and out of familiar territory to Mac.

"Lindsay," Mac said, "You do know that Montana would be the first place someone would go look for you if they were intelligent and did their homework."

I nodded and smiled broadly. I had already formulated a plan for this avenue of thinking. I had run it by Danny and he thought it was brilliant.

"So how do we get around that particular problem?" Mac asked, his curiosity was obviously aroused.

"Well," I said sitting closer on the edge of my seat, "we play shadow games."

"Ok."

"There are a couple different ways we could do it." I continued, hoping I sounded more fearless and confident than I felt, "We either list my name on multiple passenger manifests on different modes of transportation. We use them all – car, plane, train, boat – any method of transportation out of the city to multiple destinations. Then I either fly out under my real name or we don't do any of that and I fly out in disguise and under a pseudonym."

"Ok." Mac said shaking his head, "Those are some very well thought out plans. But say on the off chance this loony does find out where you went and follows you. We have no jurisdiction in Montana. You'll have limited protection and we'll be hours away."

"Well," Danny said, "I have some vacation coming up too. What if I just happened to get onto the same plane and we landed at the same airport?"

"I wouldn't be completely alone Mac." I said quickly, but not quite meeting his eyes.

"I see." Mac said his tone completely calm and unreadable.

"Mac," Danny said, "You know that this is a good plan. It leaves everyone here available to work solely on the case without worrying if Lindsay is ok. It eliminates her from the equation; at least in a direct way."

I knew Danny was pleading the case for me but I also knew that Danny was one of Mac's best investigators. I was finding it more unlikely by the minute that Danny would be allowed to go. They would probably make some rookie detective tag along with me; leaving Danny here to help solve the case.

"Mac," I started.

"Lindsay," He interrupted, "It's a good plan. Very well thought through; it's the execution of the plan that concerns me."

There was a pause.

"Let me think about it ok?" Mac continued, "I'll give you my decision by the end of the day."

My face fell. I knew it. I could feel it.

"Thanks Mac." I said, standing up, heading towards the door.

"Lindsay."

I turned around to see Danny still seated, and Mac looking directly at me.

"I didn't say no."

I managed a smile and headed out the door. When Danny didn't follow, I assumed that he wanted to talk to Mac in private or vice versa but either way it was probably about me. I just hoped that Danny didn't try to persuade Mac further or worse arguing with him about the situation.

I headed towards my desk to grab my lab coat. The minute I entered the trace lab, I was shooed out by a very persistent Sheldon Hawkes.

"Hawkes!" I said loudly, "What are you doing?"

"You don't be in there Lindsay." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Um, did I get fired and someone forget to tell me?" I said laughing nervously, "Mac pulled me from the field, not from working evidence."

"Yes, but seeing as this case has ties to you," Hawkes continued, "We don't want to mess this up with the lawyers calling conflict of interest."

"Great. Wonderful. Happy freaking day." I was seeing red, "So what am I supposed to do? Make my office a protected little bubble and sit, twiddling my thumbs until everyone else deems it safe for me to come out again?!"

Sheldon rounded his shoulders and gave me a look that clearly said don't kill the messenger. I knew he didn't deserve the anger I was releasing but I just couldn't contain it any longer.

"I'm going across the street to get a cup of coffee." I said with my voice laced with sorrow, "would you like one?"

Sheldon hesitated.

"I think you should stay in the building Lindsay."

I looked at him.

"I'll take that as a no then."

I turned on my heel and walked away. My feet carried me to the elevator and my finger pushed the button all the while my brain was screaming you idiot, don't you realize these people love and care about you? They are just trying to keep you safe?

Shut up brain.

My feet put me on the elevator and again my finger pushed the button for the lobby. Once I was off the elevator, I stopped. I sat down in one of the chairs reserved for visitors.

"What am I going to do?" I said softly to myself, "I've got some psychopath connected to me but I can't do anything to help with the investigation in or out of the lab.

Maybe I should just take off where no one could find me. Just buy a plane ticket and go, say nothing to anyone. That wouldn't work, my team would find me. They are just that good.

"LINDSAY!"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, and Danny burst out of the elevator into the lobby. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me just sitting there. I got up and walked over to them so that we didn't cause a scene and we stared at each other for a few moments before anyone said anything.

"Sorry." My apology was simple.

"Lindsay," Mac said, "Adam needs your help in documents."

"Got it."

I got back on the open elevator and the rest of the team piled in behind me. I felt incredibly embarrassed about what I had done. When the elevator arrived at the lab's floor, I hung back allowing everyone else off first before I followed suit. I headed down the hall towards the documents lab, ducking into the locker room hopefully unnoticed.

I sat on one of the long benches and felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't do a long crying jag as someone was bound to check up on me.

"You ok?" I heard the familiar voice ask.

I hadn't even heard someone come in.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Stella put her arm around me and squeezed gently.

"I don't think you have anything to be sorry for." She said, "Do you want to talk?"

I thought about it and shook my head no.

"I'm sorry Stella," I said my voice still thick with crying, "It's all still jumbled in my head, I wouldn't know where to start but thank you for always being there and being my friend."

Stella gave me another squeeze and slipped out as quietly as she had come in. I wiped me eyes and splashed some water on my face. I quietly exited the locker room and made my to the documents lab.


End file.
